


Your Paul ?

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Paul tells John what's staring him in the face





	Your Paul ?

The weekend following Hedgehog gate, John had arranged to take Kayleigh out. She was delighted, taking it slow gave her time to get to know him . And know him she would.

“ Stunning” he thought as he watched her walk down the path towards him .

“ Will I do ? “ she asked 

“ More than do , you'll be the nicest looking woman there , absolutely “ 

She was wearing a lovely figure hugging red dress , just above the knee, with tanned legs , her signature killer heels, clutch bag , and had a little black bolero, in case it got cold.

John opened the door to help her in and was pleased by the amount of thigh he was privileged to see.

“ I'm looking forward to this John, me and you, out on a proper date, just us no one to interrupt like at work “ 

“Aye sometimes I think it's a bloody conspiracy “ 

“Sorry John I've forgotten , where is it were going? “

“ The Rainbow Room, it's a small club , live bands, not too noisy so we can talk ,and a nice bar menu I hear “ 

“ Excellent, me and my John at the Rainbow Room lovely” 

She waited a few seconds before she looked at him, she still wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being” her John”. He was sitting smiling, she still didn't know if he had heard or not.

But he had, and he liked it.

They parked up a few streets down and walked arm in arm up to the club.

“ Hello Kayleigh, Mr Redmond date night tonight is it ?” asked the doorman whom they eventually realised was Ted 2.

“ Hello son , didn't know you did this an all “ John said smiling .

“ More I make in the holidays , more I can study rest of the year, don't have to work during term time, I can study full time then you see “

“ Makes sense “ John said , Kayleigh nodded in agreement. 

“ C'mere with me” said Ted 2 leading them in. 

“ These are two good friends of mine, give them a nice booth Nina , ok ?“ 

“ No problem handsome, this way please” 

Nina showed them to a nice cosy booth , with a view of the dance floor, bar and entrance, a band was playing a nice Billy Joel melody, and a waitress was on hand for drinks.

“ This seems nice John, do you bring all your lady friends here, is this part of big John's seduction package ? “ she teased.

“ No it's not ,I wouldn't do that “

“ What you wouldn't seduce me ?” 

“ Not bloody here I wouldn't “ 

“ Good , that means you would somewhere else, I shall watch out for that Mr. Redmond “ she giggled and was delighted to see John smile.

They spent a good hour just talking, Kayleigh filling him in on shop floor gossip , John telling her more than he should about head office antics, Kayleigh wasn't drinking much tonight she had decided , they were having a good night.

“ Kayleigh I was wondering can I, I mean would it be alright if …?”

“ If what John ? “ she asked stroking his arm that was holding her round her waist .

“ Sod it “ he said and then kissed her , full on, she responded in kind, they both relaxed into it .

“ Well Jonathan, you don't need to ask permission for that ever again , I'm happy to do that all night “ she said grinning .

“ Good to know “ he beamed. “ didn't know if you'd mind, us being in public like “ 

“ But I won't ask either okay ? “ she grabbed his head with both hands and gave his lips a right seeing to , John being the gentleman didn't complain once. 

They parted, giggled talked a little then decided to snog again.

They never saw Paul and Claire come in , they never heard Paul clear his throat theatricality, whilst Claire giggled.

“ Get a bloody room John “ Paul eventually said

 

She heard that.

Kayleigh opened her eyes to see them being watched by a tallish man, and a woman obviously embarrassed by him. 

“ John, John “ 

“ What ? “ John didn't want to stop. 

Kayleigh nodded towards the voyeur. 

John slowly turned 

“ Paul, Claire , what you doing here ?” 

“ Paul ? “ asked Kayleigh “ Your Paul, your brother Paul?” 

“ I am indeed Kayleigh love, and I must say it's a pleasure to meet you at last, I've heard a lot of good things about you from John here , but it's good to be able to put a face to the name. Oh please excuse me , where are my manners, this lovely lady here is my wife Claire” 

“ Lovely to meet you Kayleigh love , like Paul said we have heard a lot about you from John, all good but it's nice to meet you “ 

“ Thanks “ said Kayleigh, slightly embarrassed by being caught with her tongue down John's throat in public , by his big brother of all people . 

“ It's nice to meet the two of you too ” 

“ We'll let you get back to whatever that was you were doing , we'll go sit at the bar, we can have a drink together later perhaps ?” Paul said straight faced, as they turned Claire hit Paul on the back of his head with her bag.

“ I'm so embarrassed John, I feel like a teenager caught in her boyfriends bedroom,“ 

“ It's certainly dampened my ardour as they say “

“ Oh that's what they call it now is it, ? I had noticed by the way “ she said seductively.

“ It were Paul who told me about this place “

“ Can we share the booth John I'd love to get to know them, please ?”

“ Ok I'll go get them “ Little did John know that this was the first of a lifetime of Kayleigh getting what she wanted.

She watched appreciatively, as John walked over to the bar, after a few minutes Claire walked to the booth whilst John stood at the bar with Paul. 

“ She seems every bit as lovely as you said Johnny boy, a little cracker “ Paul said smiling 

“ Thanks, she's great , too good for me maybe , but she's happy wi’ me “ 

“ Don't fuck it up okay, “ Paul suddenly said.

“ I won't “ 

“ I know you won't okay, but I'm telling you don't anyway “ 

“ Okay message received Paul, loud and clear “ 

“ I mean it John, think things through , that's all I'm saying , c'mon I've got stories to tell “ 

 

“ Sorry to interrupt you then Kayleigh, I told Paul to wait but he wouldn't listen, dick “ 

“ You must have a bad impression of me Claire , getting caught like that “ Kayleigh could feel a blush start 

“ Don't be silly honey , that's what couples do, if they don't there's something wrong in their relationship, if Paul tries to embarass you bringing it up, ignore him okay “ 

“ Okay Claire thanks “ 

“ I'll be glad to have some female company in the family again, a little back up against Dastardly and Muttley there “ 

 

Claire and Kayleigh were giggling like schoolgirls when John and Paul got back to the table, 

“ Eh up John , looks like the girls have been swapping bedtime secrets “ 

“ Yes” replied Claire “ we laugh at the smallest of things , don't we Kayleigh “ 

John joined in laughing at Paul's expense.

 

The evening passed pleasantly, Claire and Kayleigh cracking each other up with jokes, some at the men's stupidity, some at their own. John and Paul were bickering and bantering like only brothers can.

John and Kayleigh went to the bar together, holding hands, a fact noticed by Paul and Claire. 

“ He sat with his arm around her all evening , did you notice ? “ Claire said excitedly. 

“ Aye “ said Paul “ And she kept looking at him with puppy dog eyes, her hand was on his thigh all through too” 

“ Do you think …..” 

“ She is with him, and I'm sure he is with her, but he can be hard to read sometimes can our John, but I hope he is” 

 

“ Claire and Paul are being really nice to me, I feel like I've known them for years, just like being with you , being with them makes me happy” 

“ I'm glad “ said John kissing her forehead.

Kayleigh thought it was Christmas already.

 

“ Mum's going to be so jealous when she finds out i've met you before she has , well jel” Paul chuckled. 

“ Really ? “ squeaked Kayleigh.

“ Oh aye love she's desperate to meet you “

“ When you seeing her next then ? “ asked John 

“ Taking her to chiropractor tomorrow, will need to go early mind to answer all her questions though” Paul replied .

“ Listen “ said Claire “ Were having a dinner at ours on Saturday with a few other couples, why don't you two come, “ 

“ Us ? “ asked Kayleigh excitedly “ John and me ?” she looked at John, a huge grin on her face.

“ Well you're a couple aren't you?” said Paul smiling.

“ No, we're more just friends than anything , aren't we Kayleigh? “ said John .

 

There was a palpable silence for a few seconds. Paul and Claire looked at each other stunned.

 

“ Excuse me “ said Kayleigh quickly standing ,” I need to go to the ladies “ 

She almost ran to the toilets.

“ John you , you ….., Paul have a word with him will you ?, I'm going to check she's okay “ said Claire.

“ Dickhead “ she said to John as she squeezed out the booth .” You utter dickhead”

“ You fucking arsehole , why did you say that , are you ‘ kin stupid or don't you care , I told you don't fuck it up, but did you listen ? “ Paul said through clenched teeth.

“ What did I do ? “ John asked genuinely oblivious.

“You broke her heart you dick, right there , Jesus how can so much stupid live in one body ? “ 

“ How did I ?, I never did owt “ 

“ Friends , more ‘kin friends than anything , shit for brains , that how “ 

“ But “ 

“ Shut it John, I hope to Christ you didn't mean that or so help me I'll punch your lights out “ 

“ We are friends” 

“ Earlier on the pair of you were playing tonsil tennis , you had your hand up her dress, and I'm trying not to think where her hand was, that ain't how friends act John , that's a lot more than friends, she may be your friend but she's also so so much more. that's obvious , Jesus John!!” Paul threw his arms up in despair. 

“ I didn't..” 

“ Don't say you didn't think or I will fucking lamp you, so help me, I said think things through, but no, in with both feet as usual, if I was her I'd have fucked off out the door, never looking back , the fact she didn't either means she loves you too much to give up on you, either that or she's thick “ 

John leaned into Paul, and grabbed his collar, pulling them close together.

“ She isn't thick , never ever say that about her again ok ? “ John said through clenched teeth. 

“ I hope for your sake she isn't , she loves you you moron , and she obviously thinks you feel the same, saying you were just friends was like stabbing her in the heart. I ‘ kin saw the tears the minute you said it, god all bloody mighty John. Maybe Claire can make her realise your not a heartless bastard “ 

“ I do love her “ 

“ Well why say Friends then ? you twat “ 

“ Stupidity , Panic I don't know , but I know I love her , very much , i didn't want to hurt her “ 

“ And how's that working for you eh ! ? don't look good from this seat “ 

“ Shut it Paul I've got to think “ 

“ You should have done that before opening your gob, I hope to god you can salvage this John , honest I do “ 

“ Look Paul you know what happened before I didn't want to rush in “ 

“ And what about her ?” 

“Eh ?” 

“ She's already smitten , you not saying you love her, or not committing isn't stopping her loving you is it ? “ 

“ No I suppose not “ 

“ So idiot it looks to me like not telling her how you feel is hurting her more that telling her would , or is this all about you and your feelings ?”

“ No of course not, she's more important to me than how I effing feel “ 

“ Well you best do something about it then, assuming she'll even bloody talk to you now” 

“ Yea ok I know , I get it Paul loud and clear “.

“ Good, fix it then pal, please eh ?”

Kayleigh sat in the cubicle, crying quietly, wondering how a wonderful night like tonight is ,no, was, suddenly turns to shit. How the man that she knows she wants forever, doesn't even notice her feelings , how can he not know , she loves him, she told him , she is willing to show him. She felt they were close earlier, but no she's just his friend. Maybe that's all she would ever be, his best friend. Okay if that's what he wanted, that's what she would be, no love, no sex, no marriage, no kids but she would be his friend. She composed herself and opened the door .

“ You okay honey ?, silly bloody question course your not “ Claire had been outside the cubicle, listening to the sobs, getting angrier with John the longer they went on.

“ I'll be fine, you go back in I'll be in in a minute , just touch up my eyes, I'll be fine honest” 

“ He loves you , he's just bad at saying things out loud that's all”

“Really, I heard him clear enough, so did you, I heard what he said, and clearly meant” 

“ I don't think he meant it “ 

“ I do, I'm his friend , nothing more, and I shouldn't expect him to feel like i do “ 

“ But you know he does” 

“ Does what ?” 

“ Loves you, like you love him , probably more, in fact I'm sure of it , and so is Paul.” 

“ I'd like to think he did , but you heard him , “ More friends than anything “ sums up what he thinks of me in one lousy sentence “ 

“ Paul knows him better than anyone, he saw you two in the booth, but thought it couldn't be John because he doesn't kiss in public, definitely can't be John because that's full on snogging but it was. He was convinced it wasn't John because he has never shown that side of himself in public. When he saw you and John together this evening he knew you had to be special, these last few hours or so he's been watching John, whatever you may think , Paul is convinced John is madly in love with you. Paul is as shocked as you at what he said.” 

“ Earlier, I thought we had a connection, but now ?” 

“ Oh you were connected earlier alright honey, I thought we would need to turn the fire hose on you at one point” 

“ Sorry” said Kayleigh blushing “ heat of the moment “

“ Like couples do , I told you , make no mistake Kayleigh that was more than being friends” 

“ Maybe” 

“ For sure, look come back to the table, he'll be shitting himself in case he's blown it , hear him out” 

“ Will he want to talk?” 

“ Paul will have been telling him what I've been telling you, you're a couple , he can call it what he wants but you're still very much a couple” 

Kayleigh touched up her makeup, and followed Claire to the table. John was staring intently in her direction, Paul was close to him and was stabbing his finger, on the table, accentuating some inaudible point, John smiled and started walking towards her, she smiled back. John ran the last few feet, and lifted Kayleigh up so her face was level with his.

“ I'm so sorry sweetheart, I said the wrong thing again , you are my friend, my best friend and if you'll have me, my girlfriend” 

“ That hurt John I won't lie, it really hurt “ 

“ Look “ He said leading her back to the booth, now empty as Claire and Paul went to the bar,  
“ What I said didn't come out right, well it did . What it was is that I didn't want to go to theirs , I don't want to have to share you, and first thing I thought was if were not a couple we don't need to, but it sounded much worse didn't it ?“ 

“ So you do want me then, we are a couple? “ she pensively asked.

“ Did you really think I didn't, that we weren't? “

“ Please John a straight answer “

“ Of course I do, of course we are, I love you Kayleigh” he beamed.

“Say that last bit again , slowly this time” she said a huge smile forming on her face.

“ I love you Kayleigh, I love you ,I love you, I LOVE YOU “ He shouted out the last I love you , 

He looked across and Ted 2 was giving them the thumbs up.

They were soon reacquainting their lips with each other's, 

John stood with his chin resting on her head , breathing in the scent of her hair, holding her tight, she was snuggled into his chest. They moved slowly in time to the music, dancing as close as they could. A gentle tap on his shoulder shook him back to reality. 

“ Claire and I are off now, are you coming on Saturday then, as a couple ?“ Paul smiled 

Kayleigh looked up at John smiled and nodded .

“ Sure buddy, me and my girlfriend here would love to come, see you there okay ?”

As Claire reached the door, she turned and caught Kayleigh's eye, she smiled and waved, she knew all along she was right about them, and John's mum would get to know how good they looked together, how perfect they were. She would know long before she spoke to Paul. She was oh so right. This was the start of something special, and she had seen it happening.


End file.
